Meeting the truth
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: When Frankie helps Jane with a case. it gets a whole lot more complicated when a past lover appears,and she needs his help. when she has more to say in the case. she knows more than she should. she's the key for the case, but she only gonna help Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

The man laid twisted and crooked. His neck had been eaten by heat, his face was covered in blood. His right leg was twisted the wrong way, his back was arched from the awkward way he fell. A woman had found him, she was in hysterics and the dodgy part of town. A professional had been called in. As Detective Jane Rizzoli of the supernatural homicide department of Boston police.

Dr. Maura Isles, walked closely behind the Detective. Maura got into it as soon as she could. She set up her tools. Frankie Rizzoli was working on this case. Jane had made a deal, he would intern with her for this one case and he would learn the ropes and he would help and see how he liked it. He was third on the scene and he looked at the mangled body, he swallowed as the stench of decomposing charred flesh reached his nostrils and took up every nook and cranny of the cramped ally. This was the second death like this, meaning it was the same person. Frankie knelt and rifled through the victims pockets. He picked out a wallet and his mobile phone. He opened it and received a drivers licence.

"Our victims name is, Ollie Ponner" Frankie showed Jane the small plastic card. He opened up another leaflet. It was the same leaflet they found on the last victim. He was still unnamed, he had no identification on him. The leaflet was for a club, called 'the flame'. Fitting? Frankie sighed as he looked at the remains. Frost and Korsak arrived on the scene.

Detective Jane Rizzoli had long brunette hair that fell to mid back. She had beautiful brown eyes that could pierce your very soul if she looked hard enough. She had elegant eyebrows and a swift feminine nose that complemented her high cheek bones. Overall she looked very beautiful. Even in her manly clothes she still pulled off a highly tough, confident and sexy exterior. Maura however, was one to express her femininity, her hair fell in waves to just the top of her breasts, in a light wood brown. Her hair highlighted her eyes. Which in the light turned green in the dark were a soft smiling brown. She dressed fashionably, which would lead you to a false sense of security that she had social awareness. Apart from Jane, Frost and Korsak she lacked many close friends.

"The owner of that club, belongs to a miss Alexander Lovandy" Frost read from the notes he made earlier when he investigated the club. Frankie's head shot up as he looked up at Frost. Jane caught his alarm. She walked over to her brother.

"Do you know her?" She asked softly. Frankie swallowed as his old feelings came back. He nodded.

"She's Sarah's best friend" Frankie swallowed and looked down. He thought of his past lover Sarah. She had the most glorious ginger hair that glittered in the sun. she had the deepest bluest crystal eyes, that were soft and caring. She had the best sense of humour and was always sarcastic, she had the prettiest laugh. She had soft features that led Frankie to believe that she was the most beautifulest thing in the entire universe. He still loved her. She still loved him. They normally caught up every month, but the past few months he couldn't get a hold of her. Her parents died, when she was fourteen and Frankie had been there to look after her. She had needed him and he wouldn't leave her.

Sarah and her parents had been family friends. Their parents being best friends since school. Sarah and Frankie being best friends since they were both in diapers. Frankie was only a couple of months older than Sarah so they had always been playmates. He pulled out his phone and dialled. Alex, picked up on the second ring.

"Frankie! Long time no speak" he was writing everything down so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Alex" He greeted. Jane was watching him intently. Suddenly dreading her decision to bring him in on this investigation. "are you the owner of 'the flame' Alex, this is important" he thought of his friend. Se laughed on the other end.

"so you got your detective badge? Sarah said you were going in for it" the casual mention of Sarah drew him in. he couldn't help it.

"Have you spoken to Sarah recently? I can't get a hold of her" Jane shot him a look and he shook him self out of his reverie of his love. "I mean, are you the owner of 'the flame'?" he demanded. She sighed.

"Well, on the lease papers, yes. But-" Alex was cut off by noise behind her.

"Where are you?" Frankie asked confused.

"I'm in new York, setting up another club. I have quite the chain set up. Sarah runs the club in Boston near you" Alex informed. Now Frankie was really confused.

"but, she's a forensic scientist" Maura looked up. She was pretty much the same as Maura. However Frankie truly would believe that she was the best forensic scientist in the states.

"Well, there was some trouble. Sarah needed money. So, I gave her partnership of my club and now she has a place to live and money to actually be able to eat" Alex sighed. "she's missed you" Alex almost whispered.

"Thanks Alex" He flipped his phone shut. Maura had the body moved to her lab at Boston Headquarters. Jane, and Korsak got ready to go and talk to her. Frankie got ready to go too. Jane put her hand on his arm.

"Maybe, you should sit this out after all" She suggested he shrugged her off.

"Of course not" He smiled encouragingly at her. To make her think he was fine. When in all seriousness, he was shocked that his best friend ever could be mixed up in all of this. He got into the back of Korsaks car as Jane got in the front. "Alex said, that Sarah had run into some trouble and she had to set up with a job and a place to live" Frankie told the more experienced officers. It took them about ten minutes of stony silence to get to the club. When they finally turned up, it seemed fairly new but looked like it was doing well. Apparently it was the hot new place to dance and drink. It certainly looked like Sarah was doing well.

Frankie got out of the car. He looked up at the building, he had to shield his face from the sun. Jane got out, and patted Frankie comfortingly. He looked over and he smiled at his older sister. She grinned and got her badge out. They walked to the door, they banged against it. There was a frustrated sigh from the other side.

"Lee, get the door. If its them for goodness sake. Boss does not need this" A gruff voice bellowed it sounded like he was struggling with something. The door opened slightly. A small athletic man peered at them. Korsak had his gun out just in case. Jane shoved her badge in the little man's face.

"Police let us through" she commanded. We heard a curse.

"Shit. Yo, snake. It's the fucking police" we heard Lee hiss.

"Mind your language" Jane said, as she shoved the door open against the unsuspecting fool. The scene in front of all three cops surprised each of them.

"Tommy?" Jane asked. A tall burly man, with muscles that could rival a gorilla was holding Tommy back. Tommy was Frankie and Jane's brother, he was tall and muscular. He had gorgeous to die for blue eyes that could make any female melt. He had a strong jaw and chiselled features. He had soft brown locks that just screamed sex. The tall man that had been assumed as Snake, but by the huge python that was tattooed across his huge bicep.

"what in this world are you doing here?" Jane demanded. Tommy sighed.

"I was tying up a few loose ends and it brought me here" Tommy finally said, he was still struggling against Snake. He caught Jane's questioning looks. "my friend fostered a kid, he went missing a couple of days ago. He said that the owner knows something" Tommy finally said.

"we need to speak to Sarah" Jane said to snake.

"she's not taking visitors" He grumbled gruffly. A woman who matched Sarah's description, walked in unnoticed she'd been there as while and had listened to what Tommy had to say. She hadn't yet looked at Frankie knowing she would succumb to her feelings for him. She was wearing a long sleeved cotton tee that barely showed her tiny baby bump. She wore short shorts, that showed off her creamy legs.

"It's okay snake, let him go" everyone spun at her voice and snake let his victim go. She caught sight of Frankie. The very man she was deeply in love with. His short sexy hair. He gorgeous, deep brown pools of eyes that she could get lost in frequently. His lean and muscular form, turned her on even though she's not meant to see Frankie that way. She smiled slightly at him. Tommy gasped.

"Sarah?" he looked back at Frankie. "you own this joint?" sarah shrugged.

"Kinda" he looked away, he frowned.

"This is confusing" Frankie was in his Policeman uniform. His blue shirt, with his badge and the Boston police sign. He was wearing a black tie and a radio clipped to his collar.

"You moved on quick" Tommy said, motioning to her stomach. She looked down at her baby bump. She looked back up and caught Frankie's eye. He looked away angry. She sighed.

"What can I do for all of you? I have things to do" Sarah asked.

"do you know an Ollie Ponner?" Korsak asked. Sarah moved herself to sit down. She and Frankie both knew she had a rare spine disorder. Sarah looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds.

"His name sounds familiar, I think he was in here a couple of weeks ago- with his friend um… Snake what was his name?" she asked, her bouncer.

"Eric Small" his gruff voice informed. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's it. They were starting fights in here and so Lee and Snake had to talk to them." Sarah told them, she looked back up at them. "why?" they all looked down at her.

"Ollie Ponner was found dead early this morning, and another body with the same injuries was also found dead…" Jane said, as she let Korsak pull some pictures out.

"Is this Eric Small?" Korsak asked. Sarah looked at the thirty year old male. She nodded then looked up at snake for his approval. He gave a tight nod.

"Yes" Sarah sat back in the club booth. "is that all? I have a lot to do, before tonight" she looked up. Tommy stood forward. He put a picture of a ten year old boy on the table.

"a couple of days ago, this little boy was kidnapped. His last name is the same as yours. Any connection?" Sarah leaned forward and looked at the little boy she knew soo much about. She shook her head no. Frankie saw the hesitation. He knew she was lying. He was angry that she was pregnant with another mans baby. She had been his first and he had been hers. They shared so much with each other.


	2. What really happened

Frankie sat by Jane's desk going over all the phone calls Ollie had a couple of days before his death. Frost was trying to get him to talk. Frankie wouldn't say a thing, he was fuming. The woman he loved had been sleeping around. The trouble Alex was talking about was the baby as far as he was concerned. Frost knew, that this was eating Frankie inside. He knew he was too close to the case, he should be taken off it. He also knew that he may not get another chance to prove himself. Korsak scored on the footage. Sarah had security cameras everywhere, inside and out just for situations like these.

"Jane" Korsak called. Frost, Frankie and Jane walked into the other room where the projector was. Korsak pulled up a piece of footage where Ollie is yelling at Sarah. It looks pretty heated.

"Is there sound?" Frankie asked. Korsak shook his head. Ollie started shoving Sarah's shoulders. "oh you touch her, she'll break your arm" Frankie said, just as Sarah retaliated. She pulled the arm that Ollie threw to punch Sarah, she flipped him so she was behind him twisting his arm backwards. We saw him cry out. She motioned for Snake. The massive man walked over and the officers watch him throw him out.

"there's also footage with Eric, but that's a little more heated" Korsak sighed. He pulled that one up. It was in an ally outside her club. Sarah was getting yelled at, but it seemed she was giving it all right back. It soon changed. she was trying to stop him from hitting her stomach. She punched his jaw. That just seemed to make him angry. Then his hands became alight. Jane stood.

"He can control fire" She stood stunned. This is what we did. Find out what supernatural people did, how they killed. He could apparently control flame. We saw Sarah stumble back. She picked up a metal dustbin lid as he threw a flame at her. She used it to protect her, she had good reflects. Then out of a stoke of luck, snake happened to be out jogging and he managed to sneak up behind Eric and hit him aound the back of the head. He took Sarah's arm and pulled her away from the scene making sure the poor sod was still breathing and then followed Sarah.

"Sarah's parents had powers" Jane looked over to Frankie. "did she ever mention to you that she had powers" Frankie didn't know what to say. He had promised Sarah he would never say anything. Jane noticed Frankie's pause. "Frankie" she said warningly.

"It doesn't harm" He shrugged. Jane got closer to him.

"What can she do?" she asked through gritted teeth, she was bein had on her brother to show him that even though he loves her he needs to get information from anyone. Even if your close to them. He was learning this the hard way.

"she can heal, she's a healer" he said defeated. Jane stood back thoughtful. "but she did say, when I saw her last time. that's something was happening. She was terrified. She was soo scared she wouldn't tell me. Obviously she was banging another guy" Frankie hissed that last part. Jane sighed. She had spoken to her boss about Frankie. But he was convinced he'd be able to give insight to Sarah. She was the only lead that they had actually received about these deaths and they needed anyone they could get. Frankie eing so close, would know when she lied and when she didn't.

"did she say it had something to do with her powers?" Jane asked her brother who was looking at the ground. He nodded. She sighed. "I think it's time we brought our friend to the station. As well as the Snake person" Jane had the power to see connections. For example she could see that there was physical ties between Sarah and Frankie. She could see how much they loved each other. Those sort of ties are pink. Whereas if she was to look at Tommy and their mum, she would see a gold tie which was eternal their love was platonic. She could see those ties. Maura had photographic memory, in a way that was a power. Frankie, could control water. But he had to have a water source there to be able to use it. Tommy, could see and walk through walls. He was the bad boy of the family. Having been in and out of prison. All three of them had powers because Frankie Senior and Angela had powers. Angela could move super fast and Frankie Senior could make different things change colour. Frankie and Jane set off towards Sarah's club.

It was another hot day, there must have been a bar fight last night because there was mess everywhere. Lee was cleaning some broken glasses away and looked up when they entered. He motioned to some stairs and they walked up.

"You sure you wanna be here?" Jane asked. Frankie nodded. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to be" Frankie shook off her kindness.

"No, its okay" they opened her door, which strangely wasn't locked. When they opened the door, it went straight into the living room, there was an archway which went straight into the bedroom. It had purple walls, a large window. There was a cot already set up and a double bed. Loads of bookcases which were full. There were books laying around when you looked closer they were novels others were science text books. There was a glass table in the middle of the room of which had two large comfy looking sofas next to it. They heard shuffling in the room next to them. Jane got her gun out. The door was open. When they walked through. They saw Sarah struggling to reach something from a cupboard. She was wearing short shorts again, but a strappy top as it was hotter than yesterday. Frankie couldn't help but think that the shorts just redefined her ass. Jane hit him over the head.

"she may be a suspect, but she's still my friend." Jane hissed at him. He chuckled uncomfortably. Sarah was on her tiptoes, making her pale long legs look even longer. She was only a couple of inches shorter than Frankie but she managed to grab a glass. She turned away from the cupboard. She jumped and dropped the glass only for it to shatter on the floor. Snake ran in.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you" Jane said, as she put her gun away. Snake relaxed his stance. Jane walked over to Snake. Frankie walked behind Sarah. "we are arresting you on suspicion of murder, you have the right to remain silent" Jane said. As Frankie pulled Sarah's arms around her back.

"Frankie" Sarah turned so she was looking at him. She still had her arms behind her backs. She was close to him. Her chest was pressed against to him. "did I ever tell you how good it is to see you?" she asked.

"Maybe. If you hadn't been sleeping around. Your nothing more than a slut to me" he said. She searched his eyes. She knew he was hiding his hurt with toughness.

"Maybe, or maybe you don't have all the facts?" she asked him. He looked at her. Then spun her around. He held her arms so he couldn't move.

"isn't that baby bump of yours fact enough? You were low on money so you flaunt your stuff and get a few bucks. Two of them getting jealous, so you kill them" he said low in her ear. She laughed.

"your imagination astounds me" she turned to him when she was in front of the car. He looked at her. Her cuffs were too tight. Jane looked at her.

"how are your cuffs?" she asked. Sarah looked over at her then back at Frankie.

"its not my first time in cuffs, remember?" she asked Frankie.

"Just get in the car" he pushed her head so she was sitting next to Snake in the back of the police car, Jane and Frankie were talking outside. Snake left his gruff tough exterior when there was no one around and it was only Sarah.

"I'll call Dean when we get to the station." Sarah nodded and Frankie got in the front and started driving. He kept glancing back in the rear view mirror as he could feel Sarah's stare on him. He shivered when he caught her eyes. He saw how haunted they were, as if she was apart of something that she wasn't meant to be. She has seen something she didn't want to be. Snake and Sarah were pulled out of the police car and towed into the building.

"I would like one phone call please" Snake asked gruffly. Jane was debating it for a second. She relented. She pulled Snake away. Frankie then was told to wait with Sarah outside the interviewing room. Jane walked over. She was waiting for Snake to finish. Sarah wasn't facing them, she bent over slightly blew on some dead flowers. They slowly moved back to a healthy state, they got their colour back. She looked up at Jane.

"there is no way, my power can be used for bad" Jane was looking amazed. The elevator dinged and agent Gabriel Dean walked out. He jogged over.

"Sarah, I just got Snakes call" she nodded, and shrugged.

"Yeah, its true I'm in cuffs" She smiled at him as he turned to Jane who was looking annoyed. Snake was being brought over. Jane motioned for us to be put into two separate interviewing rooms.

"Don't say anything Sarah" Dean said. He turned back to ague with Jane.

"As if I would anyway" Sarah grumbled as Frankie pushed her gently into the room. She was pushed into the chair.

"Jane, these two are on a special case they have to be let go" the two heard Dean argue. Frankie looked at her.

"your FBI?" he asked. Sarah shook her head no.

"No. But Snake is" she said, she looked him in the eye. "he is protecting me" She said, Frankie sat down in front of her.

"why?" he asked. Sarah shrugged. "Sarah" he warned.

"Because" was her only answer she didn't say anything else. Frankie sighed angrily.

"Because what?" he asked. She looked him in the eye.

"these cuffs are hurting my back" was all she said then. Frankie didn't move. "do you listen to anything I say to you. How about when I told you I have a rare back condition, putting stress on my back bone puts stress on the baby" Sarah was saying as Jane walked in. "you know, if you don't take these cuffs off you could cause serious damage to my baby" she argued. "beside where am I going to go? There's police officers everywhere here" Jane shrugged walked around and uncuffed Sarah. She reached round and stroked her slightly bulging stomach.

"Agent Snake is free to go" Jane informed.

"Because he's FBI?" Jane nodded. Sarah shook her head.

"well, that's rude. Special treatment." Jane cracked a smile.

"Dean also said, the case you are involved in is very sensitive, but its up to you if we know" Jane said, Frankie looked up and into her eyes. When she showed signs of not saying anything, he sighed frustrated.

"we already have motive. Your banging two guys they find out that your pregnant then they want you to abort you don't so you kill them to stop them from hurting your baby" Frankie said angrily. Sarah cocked her head to the side and studied his face, a small smile on her face.

"your imagination again, you could write a book" she observed.

"or, your banging two guys one finds out get jealous and confronts you. You end up killing both to get them off your back" Frankie shot off another scenario. She was full out smiling now. Frankie continued to score off scenarios, Jane could see Sarah was getting more and more angry when Frankie was talking about her banging people… willingly. She finally snapped.

"you seem to be under the impression I was a willing participant to the whole sex thing" She looked away breathing heavily, she was angry and she was trying to calm her anger and her breathing. Frankie adopted an expression of heartbreak, when he realised what she was implying.

"What are you saying?" Sarah looked back at Frankie her expression stayed stony.

"I was raped, god damn it Frankie" She said, as if it was clear. Her expression softened when she saw that Frankie truly was upset. She rubbed her stomach. "I was just unlucky, I was one to get pregnant" Sarah sighed. Frankie looked at her stomach differently. Dean walked in.

"I heard you told them" He said, she nodded and he sat next to her.

"do I talk?" She asked, her now close friend. He sighed heavily.

"Its up to you" she searched his face. Jane was studying both very closely. Sarah looked at the pictures, that had been placed in front of which were the pictures of the victims mangled bodies.

"how do you think they were murdered?" Sarah asked softly.

"their necks were burned out" Jane said, she sat down next to Frankie. Sarah shook her head no. she showed the pictures of the backs of their heads.

"that is how they died." she said, as she pointed out that they were hit. "the necks was to hide the tattoo" Sarah said.

"what? Maura said…" Jane trailed off. Sarah looked up.

"Oh hey, I mean she's your resident Doc you don't have to listen to me" Sarah said. Frankie was looking at her softly. She looked closer at one of the necks. "is it just me, or does this burn mark kinda look like a hand print" she showed Jane who then showed Frankie.

"Yeah… It does" Frankie said. Sarah took it back.

"He's one of them, so the bun would be to try and hide the tattoo" Sarah said and sat back.

"Tattoo?" Jane asked. Sarah looked up to three questioning faces. She sighed.

"How ignorant is the police force nowadays?" she asked desperately. She looked distraught, terrified. "I can't say anything, if they find out. I'm dead meat" Sarah said hysterically. Dean was straight in there to calm her down. Frankie glared at Dean and Jane looked slightly upset on how close the two seemed to be.

"look you safe here. How come you've never said anything about this before" Sarah stared at the sincerity in his voice and that which was displayed on his face. She took a deep breath. She turned back to face Frankie she knew that always seemed to calm her down.

"they call themselves the pack" she said, she motioned down to where the burn starts on the body. She points out the slight tattoo left over, it looks like a dogs ear. "they each have a wolf's head tattooed onto their necks to show loyalty to the Alpha" Sarah started to explain.

"Alpha?" Jane asked. Sarah looked up, she swallowed. Dean encouraged her.

"He is the top bad guy. He over see's all the drugs cataloguing and all the murders" Sarah shuddered. "everyone knows his name is William" Sarah said, her voice wobbled she looked absolutely terrified.

"William what?" Dean asked softly.

"Oh, come on if I knew that I would be dead" Sarah exclaimed, she hiccupped. She calmed herself enough t speak again. "he encourages the pack to rape woman and get them pregnant, he tries to get the numbers of the pack up. Once a rape victim has had the baby. They kidnap the baby and raise it in the ways of the pack. They train them to kill from birth. I know which member of the pack I was raped by" Sarah gasped her despair. Frankie reached forward and put his hand on hers.

"Who was it baby?" he asked her. She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes.

"Him, the black wolf" she stopped talking as sobs wracked body. Frankie walked around and wrapped his arms around her. "William" she sobbed. "the others knew that, if my baby was born everything that William worked towards would fall to my baby" Sarah said. "Ollie and Eric were fighting for Williams spot they both wanted to take over the business. They tried to kill my baby. They shouted at me. They each tried to attack me. Snake rescued me both times. I have names of most men in the Pack. But you have to promise me, I'll be safe. I can't hurt the baby" Sarah said as she sat up and away from Frankie's embrace. She looked back at him. "It's my only chance at having a family" Sarah sighed softly.

"when Tommy put that picture of that child in front of you hesitated. Who is he?" Frankie asked. Sarah licked her lips.

"He's my brother" Jane and Frankie gasped.

"we didn't know your parents had another child" Sarah nodded.

"mum had me when she was seventeen. Then she had Daniel at twenty seven then four years later she died. Me and my brother were put into the system luckily we stayed together. We were carted around place to place for four years until I was old enough to live on my own. It was rocky at first I couldn't get a job I was living in a shady place. They wouldn't let my eight year old brother live with me. I tried again last week but I heard that he had already been fostered. Then I got a letter saying that William had my brother. The letter said that he asked for me everyday. that's another reason why Snake was assigned to me" Sarah explained. Jane was nodded sadly. Her phone rang.

"what?" Jane demanded into the phone. She flipped it shut. Frankie and Dean looked up.

"we have a cop shot" she said. Everyone in the room gasped sadly. "stay here" Jane demanded angrily to Sarah. Frankie and Dean got up and left.


	3. Finally the truth

**I'm in the sun as I write this, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes… **

**After begging fruitlessly for Frankie not to leave her, Sarah was told to wait. As much as she heard, there was a murdered cop who was wearing a wire had been shot in the head. The lorry he had been driving undercover had drugs in it.**

**This was the work of the pack, why would they not listen to Sarah, she berated herself mercilessly in her head. The black wolf was here for her, she knew that much. Two hours past and nothing. Another half hour past when she heard gun shots. It absolutely terrified her that she shot out of her seat. She quickly swallowed her fear, like she was used too and stuck her head out the door. A man had just walked past the door, he hadn't seen her. But Sarah had seen his tattoo on his neck. He was a wolf. He had a massive gun… most of the wolves in the pack had powers, the Alpha had mind control- its how he managed to keep control for so long. The man was tall and lanky. He didn't look like he could squash a fly. Maybe that's why he hid behind that huge gun? **

**Sarah quickly shut the door, softly so he wouldn't hear anything, She waited a couple of minutes. Then cautiously opened the door again. There was no one in sight. This is Boston police headquarters and there's no one in sight. Sarah thought of all the possibilities, of where Frankie could be. She'd be damned if she let Frankie get hurt. She thought of the gun shot go off earlier.**

**She quickly made her way to the stairs. There sitting limp against the wall was a woman. She looked homeless. But she had been killed to soon for her time. Sarah looked down the stairs. There was a blood smear at the very bottom of the staircase. she ran down the stairs. There had been a body here, who was it? And where are they now? **

**Sarah put, her finger lightly into the blood. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She concentrated and like she practised the vision came to her, it made her heart beat faster and a loud ringing in her ears. As she watched her lover get shot twice. She watched as his bullet proof vest took most of the hit. He fell backwards. She saw Jane and… William take him somewhere.**

**Jane seemed to trust William. Maybe he was posing as a police man? He had a badge hanging around his neck. That must be it. She had to find Frankie he was wounded. She could help. She raced to the forensic lab. It was slightly smoky. But she saw the love of her life, laying on the table. She choked out a sob. She saw Maura race off outside. **

**Sarah raced over to Frankie. His top was off and there was a needle in his chest. She saw where the bullets had hit him, she saw the bruising. Sarah put her hands on his chest and started to call her healing power. Frankie's head rolled and he looked at her, he smiled slightly. **

"**don't you ever do what your told?" he asked weakly. Sarah put her hand under his head and looked at him tenderly. She smiled. She was going to heal him, and collectively kill her baby. **

"**now if I did that, I'd miss all the fun" She said. Frankie looked in her eyes. **

"**Baby?" he asked. Sarah looked back at him. "I love you, I should have told you ages ago. I may not have a chance, to follow through with everything I dreamed for me and you to do" Frankie wheezed, love the love he held for her nearly made him faint when he thought of everything he wanted for them to do together, his eyes started to close. **

"**No, you" Sarah shook him awake. She couldn't have him pass out. "tell me now" she said, as she called her healing powers quickly. She put them lightly on his wound. She pushed her energy, all of her power into healing Frankie. **

"**well, I'd finally get a ring on you" Frankie gasped, as he felt all of his damage tissue heal. "we'd travel the world, then have our first child. Then we'd get a dog and call it buster just because we can. I'd end up knocking you up again" She smiled at him and tried to keep the tears at bay. She focused back on his wounds. If anyone was to look at Sarah's thoughts now, they would be of something out of greys anatomy. Flashes of layers of skin as she healed Frankie. Sarah watched as the bullet marks slowly disappeared. She was shocked out of her work, when another gun shot went off. **

**She looked up, Frankie was pretty much healed now, there was only bruising. She swiftly kissed Frankie and left him looking stunned and still feeling weak he watched her run out of the room she cradled her bulging stomach as she ran. Realising what she would do, he got up. Having to take a deep breath, he got up sluggishly. He forgot the pain. **

**When he got out side the scene was horrific. William was on the floor dead, but Jane his loved sister was lying on the ground bleeding. Korsak was next to her head. Maura was fumbling around. Sarah was running over. She kneeled next to Korsak he pushed her away and glared at her. Maura looked up at her and Saw Frankie behind her. Maura was shocked she stopped her frantic fumbling. **

"**Korsak I can heal her" Sarah said, he looked in her eyes. "Jane is a sister to me, the only family I ever had. I am not going to let her get killed by my rapist" Sarah said in a tone that even made Korsak move. There were police officers everywhere now. **

**Frankie started to run towards Sarah. He had saw her side get bruised like his had been. She gets the same, pain and wound, she takes it from the victim. that's how she heals. Sarah had already started when Frankie got to her side. **

"**Sarah don't do this" Sarah was crying as she healed. She looked up at him as her hands lit up with a white light the sides of Jane's wound started to heal. Then it started deeper. **

"**I can't let her die" Sarah whispered, most of her concentration on Jane. Sarah cried out. Frankie saw blood start to soak her top. Frankie put his hand on her cheek as she looked down at her patient. **

"**No Sarah, I can't let you die" Frankie said urgently. Maura and Korsak were looking between the two and in amazement when looking at Jane. When the Wound had healed to become a surface wound, Jane gasped and started breathing again. Frankie jumped into action. **

**He kissed Sarah forcefully stopping her from healing his now safe sister. Sarah's hand came to cup Frankie's head, until she cried out. Frankie held her in his arms. She lay there bridal style. She looked up at Frankie. **

"**I killed them, the two men. They tried to kill me, it was self defence." Sarah said. Frankie was now the one who was frantically fumbling around they heard Maura shout for an ambulance. **

"**Don't say anything like that, it doesn't matter anymore" Frankie said as he held her face. He had started to cry. She smiled sadly, she was now crying too. **

" **I never said, I love you too. Our future that you thought about sounds perfect. If our first child had been a girl, we could have called her Annie" Sarah gasped in pain. She knew that Frankie would have had a little sister called Annie but she was hit by a drunk driver when she was little. He cried harder at that. **

"**I would spoil her rotten" Frankie laughed through his tears. Jane was now on Sarah's other side. She was holding her abdomen to stop the bleeding. Jane stroked Sarah's cheek. Jane and Sarah were as close as sisters. When they were in school. Jane had helped Frankie chose an engagement ring, for her. He was gonna propose soon and then something happened. **

"**you saved me" Jane stated. Sarah looked at her, her eyes were low. **

"**anything for family… find my brother?" Sarah asked, as breath finally left her and she passed out. Frankie wouldn't have it. **

"**No, Baby come back." He held her to him. "you can't leave me, you can't leave me in this place" Frankie wept into her limp body. The sirens of the ambulance shocked Jane out of her despair. She quickly showed them who needed help. The paramedics took a while to separate Frankie from Sarah. **

**He stood in front of the mirror. His father was there in a black suit. His mother in the typical black dress. She smiled at him. **

"**this is it" she grinned. "the day your life will change forever" Frankie nodded at her. He soon headed out. The church was big but small at the same time. There were guests all standing around talking. Some laughing some not. Daniel came running down the aisle and hugged Frankie's leg. Frankie laughed at him, he bent down and hugged him. He looked so sweet, hugging Sarah's little brother. After the accident, and Williams death. A clue was left, indicating Daniel's whereabouts. The person who had been guarding Daniel didn't want to be caught. So therefore Daniel was found. **

"**Frankie" The little boy said. The little boy had raven black hair and big blue eyes. He was pale, and small but he had a gorgeous smile. He could make any girl or woman melt with that smile. He had charm that came, with being brought up by a good sister; who knew how to teach the boy manners and how to treat a lady. "today is a big day?" he asked, Frankie sighed and nodded. Daniel was playing with Frankie's tie. He pulled him in again for a hug. Daniel's foster parents, finally caught sight of Daniel and rushed over. Frankie looked up and saw Simon and Marvin. **

**Both men smiled fondly down, at their foster child. The men insisted that he must spend time with the people that were close to him. Frankie and his family, had never met him before Sarah was in hospital. Bit Daniel knew who they were. Sarah had kept photos around him at all times. She had told him stories and she had described to him what everyone was like. Poor little Daniel, loved them just as much as Sarah did. Simon and Marvin were wearing black suits. Marvin was the typical gay guy. He worked as a hair dresser, he had the tall lanky frame, a woman would say 'attractive' he had short hair and the high pitched voice. Simon was small and chubby, he wasn't fat but he was getting there. Simon was the one who wanted to foster Daniel. Marvin had wanted a baby but as soon as Simon brought him out for a day with both of them he fell in love with him. **

**Daniel gave Frankie a sloppy kiss on the cheek to which Frankie just laughed. The little boy reached up and held Simons and Marvin's hand and they towed him to a seat. He saw his father standing at the top of the aisle. He walked up and smiled at him. **

"**its time son" Frankie nodded and breathed out a deep breath. The vicar stood and smiled at everyone as they sat down. Frankie stood. He watched as his sister and Gabriel walked down the aisle. Jane, looked beyond stunning. She wore a long strapless pale purple dress that just showed off her curves. Her hair was down and she was holding on to the arm of her boyfriend. Gabriel, looked happy that at least now everyone knew they were a couple. His tie was purple the same colour as Jane's dress. Gabriel went and stood next to Frankie while Jane stood opposite them. Alex then walked up the aisle with her latest boyfriend that according to her was serious. She too wore a purple strapless dress. He too wore a purple tie. Some music started, the congregation all stood. **

**There at the back of the church, stood Sarah. She was on Tommy's arm. She wore a magnificent white dress. It had thin straps, that held the bodice up. The fabric looked like it was being pulled around her body. The front of the dress was encrusted with diamonds and jewels. The dress flowed out around her. The train fell out behind her slightly and made her look like a floating swan. (dress on profile) she looked gorgeous. Her hair was half up and half down. The top part of her hair was intricately, and elegantly pulled up and around. Her gorgeous golden hair glittered in the light that fell on her. Tommy was Frankie's best man. But considering she had no parents he offered and she was oh so happy to accept. She let Frankie's mum lose and allowed her to plan the wedding but made sure she kept it small. She opened her club, for the reception. She smiled and looked down. She locked eyes with Frankie, when everyone else was staring at her. She squirmed under all the intense smiles and stares everyone was giving her. She hated being the centre of attention. She looked at the love and adoration Frankie was showering her with. She couldn't help but think about just how gorgeous her Rizzoli was. She was about to become a Rizzoli. That thought made her smaller even more. She heard cheers and claps come from one of the pews. She looked over and saw, Simon and Marvin with her little brother. They were all smiling and clapping for her. She smiled and waved. **

**She was holding purple lilies, they were her mothers favourite flowers she hoped- she would be looking down at her for this day. The tattoo on her back, the ivy leaves that curled from her left shoulder blade and up to the back of her neck was on show. When she got next to Frankie she handed her flowers to Jane who was her maid of honour. Maura sat at the very front so she could grin at Jane all the way through the service. Maura too looked beautiful… when doesn't she? She took a simple rich blue dress and turned it elegant. It was a one shoulder dress, the very top of the hem hand gorgeous blue sequins which gave it life. Around the waist also held sequins that started the flow of the dress and satin fell straight to the floor. (dress on profile) **

**The service was good. Angela cried, Maura grinned, Jane joke gagged, the crying baby at the back finally quietened, Gabriel laughed. But over all Sarah and Frankie felt loved. They loved each other and vice versa. **


End file.
